Purrsephone
Purrsephone is the dark-haired sister of the werecat twin duo. She is close with her sister Meowlody and their best friend Toralei, who functions both as their third sister and leader. Between the three of them, Purrsephone is the most insecure about herself and the most manipulatable, but also much more good-natured. Portrayers Purrsephone is rarely heard speaking, but she occasionally makes cat sounds. In the English version of the cartoon, credit for this goes to America Young, who also voices Toralei and Meowlody. Character Personality Being a twin is a matter of cruelly balanced pros and cons to Purrsephone. On one hand, she has a constant companion in her sister Meowlody. On the other, she and her sister's closeness is regularly perceived as interchangeability by others. Though Meowlody is more than fine with this, Purrsephone is determined to become recognized as an individual. She has yet to figure out a way to accomplish her goal though. Between her and her sister, Purrsephone has a more cautious nature, but she's still easily convinced by her sister and, presumably, Toralei to participate in risky pranks. On the other hand, Purrsephone is better at handling it when a prank backfires as long as she doesn't fare worse than her partners-in-crime. Purrsephone has an allergy for birds, which is a secret to everyone outside of her family because Purrsephone is embarrassed by the way it affects her. Her allergy causes her hairballs and was the reason she and Meowlody had to part with their pet canary. Appearance Purrsephone has a mirror theme going on with her sister in how they look and how they dress. Both have a grey skin or fur and white facial marking. They also have white stripes running over their legs and arms, but Purrsephone has her stripes on her left arm and right leg, while Meowlody has them on her right arm and left leg. Purrsephone is more easily distinguished from her sister by her hair though, which is black, whereas Meowlody's is white. In line with the white markings on their limbs, Purrsephone has a black-and-white striped lock of hair hanging from her right side, which Meowlody has hanging from her left side. Purrsephone and Meowlody dress in similar outfits because it's easier for them. Like Toralei, they have a biker look going for them, but the twins' choice of clothes reaches more for the feminine. The main colors they go for are white, black, crimson, and orange, with white and crimson being more dominant in Purrsephone. Classic Monster Just like Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody are werecats. According to folklore, they are humans who transforms to human-like cats, panthers or tigers. Werecats are similar to Werewolfs, as Werecats are also known as "shape-shifters". Werecats are not featured as often as Werewolves are in popular culture, but a notable movie with Werecats is Cat People directed by Val Lewton. It tells the story of a young woman, who believes herself to be a descendant of a race of people who turn into cats. Relationships Family Purrsephone is the twin sister of Meowlody. They live in a good household, where their pranks are not approved of but generally not reported on either. Their mother dotes on them and has so far denied Purrsephone the possibility to throw away embarrassing photos from when she was a child and affected by hairballs because she thinks the photos are cute. In her diary, Toralei says that Purrsephone and Meowlody are "like her sisters". This sentiment is presumably shared by Purrsephone. Friends Purrsephone's best pals in life are Meowlody and Toralei. Pet Until some years ago, Purrsephone and Meowlody owned a male canary who would sing them awake every morning. However, Purrsephone developed an allergy to the bird, forcing the sisters to give him away. They still miss him. Romance Purrsephone does not seem to be looking for romantic involvement at the moment. However, she and Meowlody went for the same werewolf when looking for a dance partner in "Fright On!", suggesting she has a similar taste in dates as her sister. Timeline * December 3, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Purrsephone. * February 8, 2011: Purrsephone makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Scream Building". * June, 2011: Purrsephone is finally named insofar that she could be either Purrsephone or Meowlody, and makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary, Clawdeen's 'School's Out' diary, and Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. * November 13, 2011: Purrsephone's profile art is revealed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. The artist reveals on Flickr that the dark-haired sister is Purrsephone. * January 10, 2012: Purrsephone's shared profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * February 12, 2012: Purrsephone makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 28, 2012: Purrsephone's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. Notes * The name Purrsephone is a play on the name of the Greek goddess Persephone. * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević, a renowned artist on DeviantArt. * Like Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody have tails only on the bios and their dolls. In the cartoon, the werecat sisters don't have tails. Gallery Webisode gallery Torelei 2.jpg|The werecats try and sneak a peek at the ghoul's routine. "Meow!" 8279.jpg|"If we stole your routine you would boo hoo hoo all over the place." Hoodooyoulike.jpg|Enjoying Toralei mimic Cleo 250281 1895740867745 1068281181 31932692 2760846 n.jpg|2/3 pic of the twins Scream Building - WE QUIT.jpg|"'' WE QUIT"'' Woops.png|Careful, that would've been embarrassing ToraleiTrio_Stink.png|"Mrowr!" werecattwins90011223.PNG|Purresphone and Meowlody smiling CaptureB.JPG|Jail outfit Purrsephone, Toralei and Meowlody.jpg|up to no good... Snapshot 188.png|The werecats in the "latest" fashion trend WerecatTrio1190021.PNG|werecat trio WerecatTrio Taunt.png Werecat trio08766.PNG ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG Fearleaders Toralei Nefera Purrsephone Meowlody.PNG|Nefera, Meowlody, Purrsephone and Toralei in Fearleading practice Purrsephone Shocked.jpg|Purrsephone shocked by drinking Frankie's electrifying smoothie along with Meowlody and Iris. Muito fofo.png|"I think you belong there." Toralei, Purrsephone & Meowlody hugged Bloodgood happily. Your supposed to be my best felines.PNG TV special gallery Werecattwins_FrightOn.PNG|The sisters with a werewolf in Fright On! 1908232109111_B.png|Bored in Mad science Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (42).jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Miscellaneous gallery MP bio.jpg|Purrsephone and Meowlody's Official Bio from the Website. tumblr_mhnu3tAzJX1rosg0bo5_1280.png|Purrsephone from the Teen Scream Photoshoot Game. Purrsephone-GMHT!!!.PNG We Are Monster High.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Fear Squad members Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters